


Ranting

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015)
Genre: Arguments, Barry likes to whine, Friendship, Hal gets him to shut up, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Quick oneshot, Romance, Where is batman when you need him, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hal shuts up Barry's whining.





	Ranting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanart comic strip. It's short and shitty but I had to write a piece. ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.

-

-

-

"Look, I think we should take a break." Clark stated.  
  
"We can't stop now." Diana shift in her seat.  
  
"Why nooot. This is getting boooring." Barry whined.  
  
"Without Batman here, the meeting is a mess." Clark rubbed his head.  
  
"We can't cancel it. I have limited time, you know." Arthur tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
"Then take this as an opportunity to make a list of complaints and we can have Batman read it." Hal laughed.  
  
"Great idea. Take five eveyone." Clark jumped from his seat. He desperately needed some silence.  
  
"I can start." Barry waved his hand in the air.  
  
"You haven't stopped." Diana said as she followed clark out.  
  
"Well then I can go on. Like, we need to have a better schedule for these little talks and a better signal to get everyone together. You know, like the bat signal but just a justice league one."  
  
Arthur frowned at him, "You're kidding."  
  
"What?  It's a great idea. And also, I'd like to not be so secretive and all that. We could have some park days and go out like normal people."  
  
"To parties?" Hal interjected.  
  
"We could, great idea."  
  
"It was a joke." Arthur laughed.  
  
"Awh come onnn. Hell, we can't even get girls without them being in constant danger. I just want to go out and kiss someone and-  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Hal spoke up.  
  
"I just didddd." Barry groaned.  
  
"Stop whining."  
  
"What are you on about, you don't even-  
  
The chair screetches from being pushed over the floor as Hal stands, leaning over the table, eyes narrowed. Barry shuts his mouth at the glare and sits back in his seat.  
  
"Close your eyes, Barry."  
  
"Why?" He stammers.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
  
He has no time to protest, suddenly slower that he's ever been as Hal leans closer and their noses brush.  
  
"This isn't -"  
  
Hal's lips brush his in a soft motion and then it's gone before coming back to press a chaiste opened mouth kiss against Barry 's parted lips.  
  
He pulled away, leaving Barry as red as his suit.  
  
"It's not a girl but you got a kiss." Hal wiped his bottom lip.  
  
"Perhaps we should call it a day." Victor finally spoke up, clearing his throat. 

-

-

-


End file.
